Ninja in the Rukongai
by Atlantian12
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are attacked and killed by a Hollow while strolling together in the Konoha forest, with a Soul Reaper arriving just in time to save their souls, but not their lives, what awaits them as they are separated before entering the Rukongai? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Hinata were strolling through the forest, just a hundred meters from the walls of Konoha, they had been a couple for a few eeks, after Naruto searched her out imeadiately after the war was over, to discuss the confession she made during Peins attack on the village.

"Hey, Hina-chan?" Naruto said, turning to the girl

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She answered

"Why did you wait so long before telling me your feelings?" Naruto asked

"well, I suppose, I was afraid that you wouldn't return them, and that I would never be happy..." she trailed off, obviously uncomfortable

"I'm guessing you thought that because I was constantly asking Sakura-chan out?" Naruto asked, and saw her nod, quietly "Sorry about that, I had never experienced love, so I as just going after her as another means of being noticed, boy, I really was a Dobe, as Sasuke keeps insisting"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at that

"Hey! I got you happy again, now lets keep moving, Hiashi-sama told me to get you back to the Hyuuga compund before 9" He said, taking his hand in hers

"okay Naruto-kun" Hinata said, smiling

5 Minutes later

"Hey, Hinata, do you wanna go for Ramen with me tomorrow lunchtime?"

"Oh, ye-" Hinata began, but was cut off by an enormous killing intent, both Naruto and Hinata suddenly dropped into combat stances, ready for action

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAR" A Massive roar ripped through the air, and a flash of white sped down from the sky, landing with a huge shockwave kicking up dust and debris, Naruto felt the power of this thing and immeadiately called out to the Fox inside his mind, and his body erupted into Demon Chakra mode as the dust cleared there was a large creature squatting in front of the two ninja, with a massive white mask, and, as the two were horrified to see, a clean hole through its body right where its heart should be, then suddenly the creature burst into motion, and so did Naruto, quickly forming a ball of chakra in his hand, and thrusting it forward yelling "Rasengan!" the jutsu impacted on the creatures mask, blowing the monster back, but it was completely unharmed, then Naruto noticed something small lying at their feet, hissing "Hinata, get ba-" he started, then the thing at their feet exploded with a 10 meter radius, decimating everything inside, including the two Ninja

Narutos POV As the bomb went off, everything went black for a second, then Naruto was standing back in the place where he had been before the explosion

"Ha! that explosion was nothing!" he yelled at the creature, after checking Hinata was beside him, then he noticed Long, severed chains sticking out of his and Hinata's chests

"What the heck?"

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" Hinata asked him, walking over, while keeping an eye on the monster

"I-I don't know, I can't feel any Chakra in my Body... and what are these chains?" he looked at the creature, which seemed to be staring at the forest behind the pair, so he looked back to see a guy with Red hair done up in a Ponytail, like Shikamaru, and tatoos on his forehead a sword at his hip, wearing a black Kimono with white lining, large white waist tie and sandals.

"who the heck are you?" he asked the new arrival, who glanced at them, then looked to the monster

"Drat, i was too late to save them" He spoke to himself "Hollow, you're goin' down" he drew his sword and yelled "HOWL, ZABIMARU!" his sword glowed red and extended into a segmented blade that looked a lot more vicious than the Katana form it had been in a second before, the guy simply flicked his wrist towards the Beast, and the blade grew more segments, writhing and twisting forward, until it reached the creature and sliced the mask cleanly in half

"what the Hell? how did you do that in one slice when my Rasengan barely fazed him!? And who the Hell are you anyway?" Naruto yelled at the new arrival as the monster disintegrated behind him

"My Name's Renji Abarai, I'm a Shinigami, a Death God, a Soul Reaper, lieutenant of the 6th division of the thirteen court guards, direct subordinate of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki" Renji said "And that 'it' is called a Hollow, you barely scratched it because you were human, and I've trained for my whole life to fight these things"

"... you're a Shinigami?" Naruto asked, thinking hard

"Yes, one of many" the Red-head answered, re-sealing his sword into its Katana form

"then how come my Dad could summon you to seal away a giant Demon?"

"erm... what? when was this?"

"about 16 years ago"

"well I have NO idea, but anyway, you two are dead now"  
at this, Hinata, who had been too terrified to say anything, fainted, with Naruto flashing to her side to catch her

"oh look, see what you did Renji?" he snapped angrily at the Soul Reaper

"Not my fault if your girlfriend can't handle simple fact, anyway, as I was saying, I need to send you two to the realm of the dead, where I come from, the Soul Society, through Konso" (Soul Burial)

"ok... I think... but not until Hina-chan wakes up, and also, will we be together when we arrive at this Soul Society place?" Naruto asked, sitting down, taking off his jacket and laying Hinata down on it

'Drat' Thought Renji 'all the couples I have to Konso ask that, it's so annoying'

"Well? will we?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts

"erm... maybe?" Renji said, not going to completely confirm or deny it

"WILL WE!?" Naruto asked again, putting more force into his voice this time and changing his eyes to slitted for extra affect

"There is a very low Possibility of your staying together..." Ranji said, just as Hinata woke up

"What!?" Hinata exclaimed after Renji explained again

"Hina-chan, don't worry, when we get there, I will not rest until I find you, Kurama's good at finding people, so he can help"

then Renju butted in "erm... who's Kurama?"

"Kurama is the real name of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon sealed inside me, we're friends"

"oh... okay... wow"

"Anyway, soul Reaper, lets go to the Soul Society"

"okay then, sit still"  
Renji came over to the couple and placed the butt of his sword against their foreheads one after another, and they turned to one another

"I love you Hina-chan"

"I will never stop waiting for you Naru-kun"  
and then they were gone

The Rukongai Narutos POV still

Naruto groaned as he got up from his position lying on some grass, apparently in someone's back garden

"ouch, doesn't that idiot of a Shinigami know that people shouldn't just randomly appear in someone's backyard? where am I anyway?"

Then the door on the back of the large house connected to the garden opened, revealing two figures, one with long flowing Red hair, and the other with Blonde spiky hair looking just like Narutos, both people were wearing Konoha ninja Hitai-ates

"Naruto!?" they exclaimed

"Mum? Dad!?" he said, as surprised as them, It was Konohas's Yellow flash, and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto started to roll onto his front so he could push himself onto his feet, when he felt something hard digging into his side, he looked down and saw a katana at his waist, it had an ornate handle, with black fabric and orange highlights, along with a Konoha leaf-shaped guard

"Where the heck did this sword come from?" he asked, to no-one in particular, then Minato answered

"I believe that s a Zanpakuto, a weapon used by soul-reapers to fight hollows"

"ok a sword, easy enough, Soul-reapers, met one of those, but what the hell is a Hollow?" he asked his father as he got up

"a Hollow is a soul that had too many regrets in its former life to move on by itself, and is not found by a soul-reaper in time for Konso, and it becomes a hideous white beast with a mask and starts eating living or dead souls, starting with its closest living relatives and friends"

"I think that it was one of those that killed me and Hina-chan" Naruto said, more to himself than his father, then he remembered his promise "Dad, do you know any way of finding another soul here?"

"well, it depends, if they don t have any prominent, close relatives here, they could be anywhere, I'm assuming this person you want to find is a member of Konoha?"

"Yup, her name is Hinata Hyuuga" he said

"Hinata Hyuuga? as in Hiashi Hyuugas daughter?" Kushina asked

"Yes"

"Wow, my little boy got a Hyuuga as a girlfriend!" Kushina said, intending to tease her son, and was surprised at his reaction

"well, yeah, but we've only been going out a few weeks"

"You mean she actually IS your girlfriend?!" Kushina exclaimed with her mouth on the ground (A/N: Figuratively, of course, if she really did that would be gross)

"heh, I always hoped my son would do well" Minato said with a grin "Now, let s go inside so we can discuss what to do now"

Meanwhile, East Rukongai

Hinata opened her eyes and saw someone else s staring back at her, with a familiar warm affection in them

"Mother?" she asked, sitting up

"Hello my daughter" said Hitomi Hyuuga (A/N: I looked it up, and Hinatas mother doesn t have an official name, so I ll just go with the one I ve seen in a majority of stories)

Hinata ignored all the teachings she had been given throughout her years of life, about being respectful and polite to you parents, and launched herself round her Mothers neck crying with joy, then with a rush, they came crashing back into place, and she quickly let go, and sat down in front of the other woman, preparing herself mentally for a telling off, Hitomi could almost see her daughters thought patterns, and smiled inwardly

'she never really got to know me fully, did she?'

"Hinata, it s okay to hug me" she said

"b-but Tou-san told me and Hanabi that it was not right for a Hyuuga of the main branch to show such affection, unless to a fianc or husband"

"Really? Hiashi-kun said that? Well, I suppose he was always rather cold before I met him, it s not hard to imagine he would have reverted after I died" Hitomi mused, then suddenly she smiled at Hinata, and helped her up

"Nice sword by the way"

"Sword?" Hinata questioned, looking to her waist, and there was a Katana with a pure white ribbon wrapped round the hilt, and golden squares of metal in a regular pattern down the sides of the handle, with a simple square guard, yet with three curved lines on either side of the blade, linking the handle to the interior of the square.

"Where did this come from? I didn t have it in Konoha!" she told her mother

"well, if you didn t have it when you died, it must be a Zanpakuto, there are not many who have the power to gain one as soon as they enter the Soul Society, do you think you know its name?" she asked Hinata stared at the blade, then suddenly a voice that seemed to reverberate from the Sword itself spoke to her, telling her what to say

"Purify, Shun no Shiyau" (Ghost of springtime) The blade evaporated, leaving a lavender coloured mist that seemed to go wherever she willed it, then she accidentally waved the hilt, and a blade suddenly swung out of the mist at the place she had inadvertently indicated.

"That s a nice looking Shikai" her mother applauded, as Hinata fainted and the sword fell beside her, a simple Katana once more

The Namikaze house, West Rukongai

'Yes, I know Kurama, but how am I going to tell them that I befriended the demon responsible for their deaths?' Naruto asked the ever-present fox in his mind

**'you forget that they would only have arrived here after their souls were complete, and so would know about your attempts to befriend him, as they left parts of their souls inside you, which were released only recently'**

'Oh, yeah'

**'Anyway, I need to tell you how to use the sword, I am the power behind it, all you need to do is use a phrase to unlock its Potential, go outside, and then we can practice'**

'um okay' Naruto went out into the Training area at the back of the house, as Kurama instructed him on what to do, he reached the center of the field and drew his sword

"Desolate: Kyuubi!"

A/N so in this chapter I decided to try and introduce the Zanpakutos, as I am pretty proud of myself for making them up, I tried to link them to the characters,

Hinata: Looks gentle and pretty, strikes quickly and effectively

Naruto... well, you ll see in the next chapter, but his power will be rather special


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was suddenly enveloped in a massive beam of Dark Red reiatsu, and when it faded, he stood there, changed, his body was covered in a sort of armour made of some bone-like substance, with a Helmet shaped like the head of a Fox, and, in addition to this, he had 9 razor-edged chains behind him that were attached to the lower back of the armour.

"Woah!" he said, surprised at the power he felt within him 'Kurama, this is easily equal to my Chakra form back when I was alive!'

'**Yes kit, and this is nowhere near the peak of your power, there is another stage of release that you can achieve, Bankai, but to gain this power you must train long and hard, and that is for another time'**

'Kurama, what are these chains for?'

'**Thay are the offensive part of your Shikai release, I believe you need to control them with your reiatsu'**

Naruto tried channelling his energy through the chains, and was surprised when they sprang to life, buzzing with power, and whipping around

'How do I control them?' he asked his tenant

'**YOU do not, I do, this is going to be a perfect weapon for you, completely unpredictable, as the chains will act independent of your will, we can attack multiple opponents at once, with me using these, and you using jutsu and normal weapons'**

'Awesome! Now I know my power, we can try to find Hinata'

'**Actually, I believe I have located her already, while you were transforming, I sensed another Reiatsu pulse that was very similar to her old Chakra, I made a note of the general area'**

Naruto took this in, then jumped up in glee

"Yes!" he yelled, then noticed his parents standing in the doorway that lead into the Namikaze household, both had huge grins

"well Naruto, you seem happy about something" Minato said

"Yeah Dad, Kurama found out where Hinata is!" he told him

"good, we can go right away if you want" Kushina said

"Okay!" Naruto yelled, then one of the chains passed his field of vision "oh, but how do I get rid of my Shikai?" he asked

"Oh, that's easy, it's the same as releasing a Jutsu, except without the hand-seal" Minato told his son "and that's a very Impressive one by the way"

Naruto focused on the power inside him, then released it, and he felt the armour and chains disappear

"Okay them, let's go!" Naruto said, and, with the directions of Kurama, dragged his parents away

**The Hyuuga Estate, East Rukongai**

"Hey look! There are loads of Hyuugas here, we must be close" Naruto said to his father as they ran and leapt over the rooftops in the East sector of the Rukongai

"Yes, where does Kurama say we should go next?" he replied

"This way!" Naruto yelled, and dragged his parents in another direction, until he came to a stop outside a door that said 'Hitomi Hyuuga' and told his parents "The Fox says this is it!" and then stepped up to the door and knocked. The door opened almost Immediately, revealing the owner of the house, the adult Hyuuga woman looked at Naruto, then looked up and behind him, and spotted his Parents

"Hokage-sama!" she said, falling to her knees and bowing to Minato

"get up please, Hitomi-san" he told her, and she got to her feet, then asked

"Why are you visiting?"

"actually, it is because of my Son here that we have come here" he replied

"Your son?" she said "When did he die?"

"a matter of hours ago, Hitomi-san, meet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he said, gesturing to the boy she had barely glanced at

"Hi! I'm Naruto, Ninja of Konohagakure, and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Naruto announced

"Naruto? Then you are the boy my daughter talked about?"

"If you're talking about Hina-chan, then yes!"

Hinatas POV (Just to quickly give her a bit of page-time (screen-time, but with writing))

Hinata heard voices from outside where her mother had gone to meet some visitors, then hse heard the voice of the man she loved, and burst into motion running towards the door.

Narutos POV again

Naruto had just introduced himself when a n indigo-coloured blur erupted from the doorway and leapt at him, and he could tell just by the colour that it was exactly the girl he wanted to see, well, that and the voice saying

"Naruto-kun!"

He wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed her, much to the surprise of Hitomi who just looked on at the couple, thinking

'She was hesitant to hug me, her own mother, but eagerly hugs and Kisses some boy, huh'

Then the pair broke apart from the kiss, and Naruto said

"Hello to you too, Hina-chan" with his usual grin

"You found me Naruto-kun!" she said

"well duh, Hina-chan, I promised, and you know our Nindo (Ninja way)"

"I suppose so" she said, then stepped out of the hug, but held onto Narutos hand as if he was going to disappear again, as Kushina spoke up

"So this is your girlfriend, Naruto? Congrats, she's gorgeous" Smiling at the two

"Thanks mum!"

"now we've taken care of that priority, I think we should discuss what you two are going to do now you're in the Soul Society" Minato said, and lead the way inside

5 minutes later

"So, it's decided, Naruto and Hinata'll enroll in the Shinigami academy next month to learn how to fully use their Zanpakutos" Hitomi finalized

"Well then, Hinata will be welcome at our place any time, and we'll leave you with a Hiraishin seal, so all you need to do is channel Chakra into it, and either me, or, soon, Naruto will come to you" Minato said, and then he and Kushina left, leaving Naruto with Hinata

"Hey, they felt me behind! Wait a second, he said I would be able to answer the Hiraishin seal… He's gonna teach me the Flying Thunder God no Jutsu! Awesome!" He said, happily

"well Naruto-kun, while we're here, why don't we explore the town a little?" Hinata suggested

"okay, sure, Hina-chan!" He replied, grabbing Hinatas hand and running through the door

**South Rukongai (Ninjas run FAST)**

Naruto was walking along with Hinata by his side, following a scent he had often smelt in Konoha, something he came to regard as the best smell in the world, Ramen. He, under the directions of Kurama, was steadily making his way to the source of this heavenly aroma.

"**KIT, 3 O'CLOCK!" **Kurama suddenly burst out, and Naruto turned, bring Hinata with him, just in time to avoid a black-robed figure slashing down at them while landing from what they assumed had bee a big jump

"Hey, what the hell was that for you jerk!?" Naruto yelled at the newcomer, who looked up and revealed his sharp, mean eyes glaring at Naruto

"Your silly jumpsuit offended my eyes, it is my duty as a Soul Reaper to remove anything that poses a threat to civilians, like that Blinding orange you're wearing" he snarled, then stopped in surprise as he saw the blades at their hips "so you've had a little training in Kenjutsu (Basically Swordsmanship) have you? Well that's nothing compared to the Zanpakuto of a Shinigami!"

"…" Naruto just stared at the man

"?" Hinata gazed carefully at the guy, wondering whether he was worth their time

"Meh, let's go Hinata" Naruto said, and both of them turned and strode away, enraging the Soul Reaper behind them, who swung out again, only to find his blade blocked by another sword, held in the hands of Naruto

"You say our swords are no match for your Zanpakuto? Let's see what mine has to say about that!" he yelled, then thrust the guy back, and yelled the phrase he first uttered a few hours ago

"DESOLATE, KYUUBI!"

The Soul Reaper was blown back for a fair few meters by the sheer amount of Spiritual Pressure the young ninja was giving off, while Hinata was only put back half a step, and kept smiling.

"W-W-what kind of power is this!?" the poor, ignorant Shinigami stammered, awed, and terrified at the boy who he had thought was nothing more than a brat, Hinata just grinned and said

"that's the power of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hero of Konohagakure, and, the entire 5 elemental nations… and my boyfriend"

Then the power faded, and the light that had erupted around the Junchuriki to reveal his Shikai from

"Now" he said to the startled Soul Reaper "Can I hear an apology?"


End file.
